


Bechloe Week Day 3 - Drunk Texting

by aca_bhlo_me



Series: Bechloe Week 2018 [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bechloe Week, Bechloe Week 2018, Day 3, Drunk Texting, F/F, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aca_bhlo_me/pseuds/aca_bhlo_me
Summary: Bechloe Week Day 3 - Drunk TextingPeople drink, they text.





	Bechloe Week Day 3 - Drunk Texting

**Author's Note:**

> Wow so I've never written anything angsty before so I dunno how this will go.
> 
> I guess **Trigger warning** for character death? It's not explicit or anything.

Beca and Chloe were kind of always an item.  Even way before they were an actual item.  It’s always just been inevitable – they both always felt that way.  It was difficult in the beginning because they were always the best of friends, they never wanted to make the first move.  Neither wanted to risk the friendship because being in each other’s lives was the most important thing – even if it meant never having what they truly wanted.

That all ended after a particularly drunken Bella party during Beca’s 3rd year and Chloe’s 2nd time round as a super senior.  This particular party was one that the brunette was forced to miss out on (not really an issue for her if she was honest) because of a late night shift at the university radio station.  She threw together a playlist for the show that would help the Bella’s party because she knew that Chloe would put her show on.  She could _always_ count on the red-head listening to her play on the station, that was just the kind of person Chloe was – loyal, incredible and supportive.  (One of the many, _many_ reasons Beca was ridiculously in love with her).

So as usual, she sat in the booth ( _NOT_ having sex on the desk thank you Luke) and played a few of each of the Bella’s favourite must-dance songs.  Playing more of Chloe’s choices of course (because Beca knew them like the back of her hand… and the back of Chloe’s hand considering they held hands enough – _just as friends_ she always reminded herself).

About 2 hours into her shift she received a text message from the one person always invading her thoughts and infecting her soul (in the best way possible).

 

**(Chloe – 11.03pm) to Beca**

I wish yuo were here

I missy ou

 

**(Beca – 11.04pm) to Chloe**

Me too

Having fun?

 

**(Chloe – 11.07pm) to Beca**

Not as mch as id hav if you were herr

 

**(Beca – 11.08pm) to Chloe**

I’ll be home in a couple of hours

You like the playlist tonight?

 

**(Chloe – 11.10pm) to Beca**

I LUV ITT

Did yu makr it for me>

Yur alwys doinu nice things fo r me

 

**(Beca – 11.12pm) to Chloe**

Well that’s because you are special

You’re the best person I know

I love making you happy

 

**(Chloe – 11.13pm) to Beca**

YOUY make me haopy

I wish yiu knew how speciakl yiu are to me

I widh you knew hiw much I lovv you

 

**(Beca – 11.15pm) to Chloe**

Chlo you’re drunk

I’ll be home soon

You can tell me when I get there

 

**(Chloe – 11.17pm) to Beca**

Ok I lov e you Becs

 

It wasn’t the first time Chloe had said she loved her, it definitely wouldn’t be the last.  Chloe had spilled her drunk guts out to Beca that night and somehow still remembered it the next morning.  They had decided to go on a date after talking to see how it went after agreeing that if it was too weird, they would just go back to being friends.  (It wasn’t too weird, it was the best date either of them had been on – no need to get to know each other, they were already comfortable in the others presence.  They had their first kiss that night and fell into bed together.  Neither regretted any of the decisions they made – it led to the start of something amazing).

 

* * *

 

 

2 years later they had been out of college for a year and were living in New York.  Beca was a junior music producer for a small production company but was quickly building a reputation in the industry as an unstoppable force of nature, seemingly one with music.  Chloe was in vet school and they lived in a small apartment together as a couple.

Chloe had proposed to Beca 6 months ago out of the blue (for Beca anyway) when they were on a short holiday in Miami visiting the red-heads family.  (She beat Beca by 2 days which just proved to both of them they this really was inevitable).  It was currently 2 days until their wedding and Amy decided to have an impromptu Bachelorette party for Beca (the details of which was unclear to everyone, including Amy) on the night of Chloe and Aubrey’s quiet dinner / last minute planning check for the wedding.

Aubrey, as expected, was her best friend’s maid of honour (or dishonour as Beca always called it because she predicted puking would occur).  Amy strong-armed her way into being the brunette’s maid of honour (not really, Beca was always going to pick her but she lets the blonde have the win anyway).  Beca hadn’t wanted a Bachelorette party because she didn’t feel like she needed “one last night of freedom” – she was marrying the love of her life!  Chloe encouraged her to go though, saying it was more for Amy than anything anyway.

During the dinner, Chloe started receiving texts from her fiancée (she knew they were coming, Beca always texts a lot when she is drunk).

 

**(Beca – 7.34pm) to Chloe**

Hey pretty laxy

*lsdy

*lady

 

**(Chloe – 7.37pm) to Beca**

What’s up Becs?

 

**(Beca – 7.38pm) to Chloe**

Nothubg

*nothing

 

**(Beca – 7.41pm) to Chloe**

What are yu doinf?

 

**(Chloe – 7.42pm) to Beca**

Becs are you drunk?

 

**(Beca – 7.42pm) to Chloe**

Pssshhhh

No

 

**(Beca – 7.43pm) to Chloe**

But Chloooooooo

What are yoi foing?

 

**(Chloe – 7.45pm) to Beca**

Having dinner with Bree remember?

Are you having fun with Amy?

 

**(Beca – 7.48pm) to Chloe**

Yuuuuppp

Sept I mis u

Lik a lottttt

Like mor e than ecerythin els

More tham amy misssses her snakpaks whn I hide the m

 

**(Chloe – 7.53pm) to Beca**

Aww babe! <3

I miss you too

I love when you drunk text me, you get sooo cheesy and adorable  
I really wish I could kiss you right now

 

**(Beca – 7.57pm) to Chloe**

Whoa ther lady

Sav e som fr the honeymoon <$

<3

I wanna kis yu toooo xxxxxx

 

**(Chloe – 7.59pm) to Beca**

Be safe baby

I still want to be able to marry you in 2 days

I can’t wait to be Mrs Chloe Mitchell

Xxxx

 

**(Beca – 8.03pm) to Chloe**

Me too

I cant waut to b e msr Chloe Mitchel to

Hahaha

 

**(Beca – 8.06pm) to Chloe**

Tell Breey tht I wnt my sexy fianc ee back sooon

I hav things planned

Sxy thing

 

**(Chloe – 8.08pm) to Beca**

Bree said that of course you can have me back soon

Also I hope you aren’t too drunk

I want to practice for our honeymoon ;)

 

**(Aubrey – 8.08pm) to Beca**

Get your filthy mind out of the gutter Sméagol

You can have Chloe back when I’m good and ready

Or so help me god I will go aca-ape shit on your ass

 

**(Beca – 8.10pm) to Aubrey**

Shut u p aca-nazi and giv me the Chloe

Nd no one get s hurt

 

**(Beca – 8.11pm) to Aubrey**

Jst kiddin Amy wont lemme leav yet anywy

But I stil wnt her back sooon

I love her an I misss her

 

**(Aubrey – 8.13pm) to Beca**

You closet softy

Of course she’ll be home soon

She misses you too

Talks about you non-stop

Kind of ruins the night :P

 

**(Beca – 8.13pm) to Chloe**

Bby I am so read y

Lets make a baby ;);) :O :P

 

**(Chloe – 8.14pm) to Beca**

That’s not how it works Becs ;)

But I’m willing to try alllll night

 

**(Beca – 8.15pm) to Aubrey**

Shushes yu

You lov me rememba?

Bfffff’s noe

Now

 

**(Beca – 8.16pm) to Chloe**

Amys gonna tak my phine if I don’t ge t off it

Ill see yuuu at home baby

I

Love

Youuuuuuu

<3

 

Chloe really could never believe her luck – surely life didn’t turn out this way for everyone – she must be one of the luckiest people alive!  Beca was perfect for her and she was so excited to live their lives _together_ like she had dreamt for the first 3 years of their friendship.  In just 2 days, that dream would become a reality and she couldn’t think of anything that she would rather do.

 

* * *

 

 

**(Beca – 10.15pm) to Chloe**

I probbly shoundt be txting yuo

 

**(Beca – 10.17pm) to Chloe**

I jst wnted  to say tha t I love you

And I misss you

 

**(Beca – 10.20pm) to Chloe**

I wish yo u would text m e abck

 

**(Beca – 10.25pm) to Chloe**

I woud giv anything to see you

 

**(Beca – 10.31pm) to Chloe**

You hav e my heart and you alwys will

 

**(Beca – 10.32pm) to Chloe**

Im nothing withut yu

**(Beca – 10.34pm) to Chloe**

The kids misss yu too

 

**(Beca – 10.41pm) to Chloe**

I dnt kno w how to liv e withoutt you

 

**(Beca – 10.43pm) to Chloe**

I lovu you ChloeMitchell

You ar e the bestt person I kno w

 

**(Beca – 10.50pm) to Aubrey**

It stil hurts

I widh it woudnt

I misss her everyday

 

**(Aubrey – 10.51pm) to Beca**

I miss her too

I’ll be right over Beca

She loved you more than life itself

You and those beautiful babies

Stay strong – I’ll be over soon

 

The only thing Beca regrets is that she didn’t get enough time with Chloe.  They were married for 16 wonderful years – the best years of Beca’s life (and Chloe’s too).  The day their twins were born 5 years ago was the happiest day of their lives.  Beca wished she’d known how short their life as a family would be, she would change so much.  She would’ve held Chloe more, told her she loved her every 5 minutes, made love to her every day and she would’ve made damn sure that their little family got to spend every waking minute just being together.

But Beca can’t change the past.  She still has to try and accept the loss of a big part of herself.  Losing Chloe 6 months ago was the hardest thing she has ever experienced, the pain hasn’t lessened but she has to remain strong for her kids.  Chloe still lives on in them.  One day Beca will see her again, until then she sees her in her dreams every night.


End file.
